The Forgotten Child Will Be Save The World
by Shiki no fujin
Summary: Dia anak yang terlupakan. Dia anak yang di benci oleh keluarga dan orang-orang desanya. Dia anak yang kesepian. Tapi dialah yang akan membawa kedamaian dengan kekuatan yang bahkan di luar nalar manusia. Dia adalah…..
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**__ The Forgotten Child Will Be Save The World_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Pairing:**__ Naruto x (…..)_

_**Rated: **__M (untuk jaga-jaga)_

_**Genre:**__ Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Summary:**__ Dia anak yang terlupakan. Dia anak yang di benci oleh keluarga dan orang-orang desanya. Dia anak yang kesepian. Dia anak yang akan membawa kedamaian dengan kekuatan yang bahkan di luar nalar manusia. Dia adalah….._

_**Warning:**__ OOC, Typo, ETC_

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Hai perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato sang _**Konoha no Kiiroi Senko**_ Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama _**Akai Chishio no Habanero**_.

Aku juga memiliki dua saudara, yang pertama kakak kembarku Namikaze Uzumaki Menma sang Jincurikhi ekor sembilan yaitu _**Kyubi no yokou**_, dan adikku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko. Umurku sama dengan Menma Nii-san yaitu 6 tahun sedangkan Naruko hanya terpaut setahun dari kami berdua.

Ciri-ciri ku yaitu berambut kuning dengan mata biru shaphire, sedangkan Menma nii-san berambut merah dengan mata violet, dan Naruko-chan memiliki ciri hampir sama dengan ku yang membedakan hanya jenis kelamin dan bentuk rambut, jika aku memiliki rambut kuning jabrik bebeda dengan Naruko-chan yang memiliki rambut kuning lurus di ikat dua ponytail.

Apa kalian ingin tau bagaimana bias Menma Nii-san menjadi Jinchuriki Kyubi?

**Flasback**

Desa Konoha, desa yang damai dan tentram. Namun suatu kejadian menjadikan desa ini dalam bahaya, karena pada saat ini kelahiran anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato sang _**Konoha no Kiiroi Senko**_ Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama _**Akai Chishio no Habanero**_ menimbulkan bencana.

Di saat Menma dan Naruto sudah lahir, tiba-tiba seseorang bertopeng datang dan mengambil paksa Menma dan Naruto dari tangan Biwako istri dari Sandaime Hokage atau Hiruzen Sarutobi dan salah satu Anbu yang menjaga Menma dan Naruto. Orang bertopeng itu memaksa Minato untuk menyerahkan Kyubi yang berada di dalam perut Kushina, dengan cara mengancam akan membunuh anak mereka bila tidak menyerahkan Kyubi. Minato yang tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepada anak dan istrinya akhirnya memikirkan rencana bagaimana menyalamatkan mereka.

Ketika sedang berfikir Minato dikejutkan dengan aksi orang bertopeng itu yang melemparkan anaknya keudara dan bersiap dengan dua bilah kunai di masing-masing tangannya. Tidak mau ke dua anaknya terbunuh Minato segera melempar kunai Hiraishinnya ke dekat dua anaknya dan langsung berteloprt ke belakang orang bertopeng tersebut ketika sudah mendapatkan Menma dan Naruto.

Tapi tak di sangka Minato orang bertopeng tersebut sudah menempelkan kertas peledak ke kain yang di pakai Menma dan Naruto, dengan terpaksa Minato membuang kain tersebut dan langsung berteleport ke sebuah rumah dekat hutan.

Ketika Minato sudah sampai di dalam rumah tersebut yang ternyata adalah rumah yang di buatnya untuk tempat tinggal mereka, Minato segera membaringkan Menma dan Naruto ke tempat tidur yang sudah Ia dan Kushina persiapkan untuk anak mereka.

Minato yang menyadari dia sudah terjebak oleh trik orang bertopeng tersebut segera memakai baju Jounin dan juga jubah Hokagenya dan tak lupa semua peralatan ninjanya Ia bawa dan langsung berteleport kembali ke tempat orang bertopeng tersebut.

Di tempat orang bertopeng tersebut sekarang terlihat sesosok makhluk besar dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai liar, ya makhluk tersebut adalah Kyubi no Yokou biju terkuat diantara semua biju.

Dengan kekuatannya orang bertopeng tersebut mengendalikan Kyubi dan memerintahkannya untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Di dalam Konoha Sandaime Hokage atau Hiruzen Sarutobi beserta seluruh ninja dari chunin hingga anbu, sedang berusaha untuk menghalau amukan Kyubi dengan cara menyerang Kyubi terus menerus sampai keluar desa.

Di tempat orang bertopeng tersebut tiba-tiba kilatan kuning muncul dan menunjukan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Minato, dan akhirnya pertarungan pu terjadi.

Minato yang tidak ingin membuang waktu berusaha untuk cepat-cepat mengalahkan orang bertopeng tersebut, tapi semua serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Minato hanya menembus orang bertopeng tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Yondaime, semua seranganmu hanya akan menembus diriku."Kata orang bertopeng.

"Bagaimana ini semua seranganku tidak ada yang mempan kepadanya, semuanya hanya akan menebus orang tersebut." Batin Minato.

Pertarunganpun di lanjutkan dengan sengit, dan akhirnya Minato mengetahui kelemahan orang bertopeng tersebut.

"Semua jurus-jurusku hanya menembusnya tapi aku yakin tekhniknya itu memiliki interval waktu dan disaat itu pasti dia akan memadatkan diri lagi untuk menyerangku, aku harus menyerangnya di waktu tersebut." Batin Minato

Setelah mengetahui kelamahan orang bertopeng tersebut. Minato melemparkan kunai Hiraishinnya dan berlari kedepan dengan rasengan di tangan kanannya. Begitupula dengan orang bertopeng tersebut yang berlari kedepan berusaha untuk menangkap Minato, tapi di saat kunai Hiraishin Minato menembus kepala orang bertopeng tersebut Minato segera berteleport ke kunainya dan mengantamkan rasengan ke punggung orang bertopeng tersebut sekaligus menanamkan sebuah Fuin untuk melepas pengaruh orang bertopeng tersebut kepada Kyubi.

Ketika pertarungan Minato dan orang bertopeng tersebut berakhir Minato segara berteleport ke pahatan wajah patung hokage. Kyubi yang melihat Minato telah sampai di dalam Konoha segera mengumpulkan energy merah dan biru untuk membuat Bijudama, dan langsung menembakkannya keaarah Minato berada.

Minato yang melihat Bijudama melesat kearahnya segera melempar kunai Hiraishinnya dan merapal sebuah jurus.

_**Ninpo Jikukan jutsu: Jikukan Kekkai no Jutsu.**_

Sesudah berhasil meneleport bijudama yang mengarah kepadanya, Minato segera melesat kearah Kyubi dan meneleportnya dirinya beserta Kyubi keluar dari desa.

Pertarungan antara Kyubi dan Minato sangatlah sengit, Minato yang di bantu dengan Gamabunta salah satu hewan Kuchiyose masih belum bisa mengalahkan Kyubi, Minato yang tidak punya cara lain untuk mengalahkan Kyubi pun terpaksa untuk menyegel setengah chakra Kyubi kedalam anaknya dengan jurus Hakke no Fuin Shiki dan setengahnya lagi kedalam dirinya dengan menggunakan jutsu Shiki Fujin atau dewa kematian yang beresiko membunuh dirinya sendiri, awalnya Kushina menolak dengan keputusan sepihak dari Minato tapi dengan sedikit bujukan dan banyaknya penjelasan Kushina akhirnya setuju, dan akhirnya Menma lah yang terpilih untuk media penyegelan setengah chakra Kyubi.

Sandaime yang tau akan rencana Minato, berusaha menghentikan Minato dengan cara mengurung Minato dengan kekai yang Ia buat, dan melakukan penyegelan Kyubi dengan mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel setengah chakra Kyubi kedalam dirinya dengan jurus Shiki Fujin dan menyegel setenganya lagi kedalam Menma dengan jurus Hakke no Fuin Shiki.

Yah itu lah kenapa Menma Nii-san bisa menjadi Jinchuriki dari **Kyubi no Yokou, **dan bagaimana aku tau tentang cerita ini, itu semua aku dengar secara tidak sengaja ketika Tou-san sedang menceritakan kejadian tersebut kepada Dewan Shinobi.

**Flasback END**

Apa kalian pikir hidupku bahagia hanya karena aku anak dari Yondaime Hokage dan salah satu Jonin tehebat di konoha, kalau memang itu yang kalian pikirkan kalian salah besar. Yah aku tidak menyalahkan kalian bila kalian berpikir seperti itu, karena bagaimana pun kalian baru mengenalku.

Hidupku sangatlah jauh dari kata bahagia, kenapa?. Itu karena aku tidak dianggap oleh keluarga maupun orang-orang desa ku, aku selalu kesepian tidak ada yang mau mengakui ataupun berteman denganku. Aku selalu di perlakukan layaknya budak oleh keluargaku, belum lagi aku selalu di pukuli oleh para penduduk desa hanya karena kau dianggap aib bagi desa dan keluarga ku. Berbeda dengan Menma Nii-san dan Naruko-chan yang selalu di hormati dan selalu di sayang oleh kedua orang tuaku maupun warga desa, hanya karena Menma Nii-san yang notabene Jinchuriki Kyubi dan Naruko-Chan yang memiliki chakra besar keturunan Uzumaki, sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki itu semua yah walupun aku punya chakra tapi tetap tidak sebesar chakra Naruko-chan, malah cenderung sangat lemah.

Yah cukup perkenalan dan cerita singkat hidup ku. Walaupun aku selalu di perlakukan tidak adil oleh keluargaku maupun warga desa aku tetap menyayangi mereka semua karena bagaimana pun aku tidak ingin masuk kedalam jurang kebencian yang hanya akan menghasilkan rantai dendam.

**Halo saya author baru di ffn, perkenalkan nama saya Shiki no Fuujin (^_^)/**

**Ini Fic pertama saya, jadi bila ada kesalahan saya mohon maaf.**

**Masalah pair saya masih belum ada ide siapa yang cocok, karena saya masih harus focus kepada perkembangan cerita antar karakter.**

**Saya akan berusaha keras untuk membuat fic yang bagus untuk di baca para reader sekalian.**

**Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf untuk para reader dan author-author senior bila cerita saya jelek dan amburadul, hehehe.**

**Tolong tinggalkan kritik dan saran untuk author pemula ini agar saya bias berkembang lebih bagus lagi. Mind to RnR.**

**See you (^_^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title:_**_ The Forgotten Child Will Be Save The World_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto_

**_Pairing:_**_ Naruto x (…..)_

**_Rated: _**_M (untuk jaga-jaga)_

**_Genre:_**_ Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

**_Summary:_**_ Dia anak yang terlupakan. Dia anak yang di benci oleh keluarga dan orang-orang desanya. Dia anak yang kesepian. Dia anak yang akan membawa kedamaian dengan kekuatan yang bahkan di luar nalar manusia. Dia adalah….._

**_Warning:_**_ OOC, Typo, ETC_

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Time skip 3 years later**_

**In Hokage Mansion**

Pagi hari yang cerah di hokage mansion , terlihat seorang anak dengan ciri-ciri rambuk pirang spike dan mata seindah lautan luas yang sedang membereskan kamarnya. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto tokoh utama dalam fic ini.

**Naruto POV **

Hahhh, akhirnya semua sudah selesai. Aku sudah membereskan rumah, memasak untuk Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Menma-Nii, dan Naruko-chan, dan terakhir aku sudah membereskan kamarku. Sebaiknya aku segera bergegas mandi dan bergabung untuk makan bersama.

**Naruto POV End**

**Normal POV**

Sekarang terlihat Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya dan memakai baju yang terlihat sangat tidak pantas untuk di bilang bagus. Coba kita lihat, baju yang sobek sana-sini dengan warna coklat lusuh, entah itu memang warna aslinya atau karena baju itu sudah sangat lama di pakai, celana yang sudah banyak sekali tambalan, yah singakatnya baju itu seperti baju yang di kenakan gembel di pinggir jalan.

Setelah selesai memakai bajunya, Naruto segera bergegas menuju ruang makan untuk makan bersama dengan keluarganya. Tidak lupa menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, yah walaupun tidak ada barang berharga sama sekali yang pantas untuk di curi, tapi tetap Naruto melakukan itu hanya sebagai formalitas.

"Ohayou Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Menma-nii, Naruko-chan" Ucap Naruto dengan ceria.

"Cih, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Nii, karena kau bukan adikku dasar lemah" Ucap Menma sinis.

"Yah… jangan panggil Menma-Nii dengan sebutan seperti itu karena kau bukan bagian dari keluarga ini, dan lagi apa yang kau lakukan di sini lemah" Ucap Naruko tak kalah sinis.

"T-Ta-Tapi ki-kita di la-hirkan da-dari rahim y-yang sama, a-ku ke sini ha-hanya i-ingin makan be-ber-sama" cicit Naruto.

"Hah… Apa aku tak salah dengar, kau ingin makan bersama kami" Ucap Kushina keras.

"I-iya Kaa-sama" Ucap Naruto takut.

"Kau itu bukan bagian dari keluarga ini dasar anak lemah, lebih baik makan saja sendiri sana di dapur" Ucap Minato dengan nada besi.

"Hiks… B-Baik Hiks… Tou Hiks… sama" Ucap Naruto terisak.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan kecewa Naruto pergi kedapur dan makan dengan di temani kesunyian dan isak tangis yang terdengar sangat memilikuan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, sedangkan dengan Minato dan lainnya mereka makan dengan di selingi tertawa karena kelakuan konyol Menma dan melupakan kejadian yang barusan terjadi atau lebih tepatnya melupakan Naruto.

**Normal POV End**

**Naruto POV**

Kenapa ini selalu terjadi kepadaku Kami-sama, tidak di anggap oleh keluarga sendiri bahkan mereka tidak segan-segan mengusirku hanya karena aku ingin makan bersama-sama mereka. Aku tau, aku tidak sehebat Menma-Nii atau pun Naruko-chan karena aku tidak memiliki chakra yang besar, tapi apakah harus aku menerima perlakuan seperti ini setiap hari, aku hanya ingin bahagia Kami-sama.

**Naruto POV End**

**In Other Place**

Di tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh seorangpun kini berkumpul sosok-sosok misterius yang memiliki aura yang sangat besar dan salah satu diantara mereka memiliki ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Cih, kalau saja aku tidak di larang oleh "Dia" sudah kupenggal kepala mereka karena telah menyia-nyiakan anak itu" Ucap sosok bertudung hitam.

"Sudahlah aku yakin "Dia" pasti punya alasan untuk melarangmu melakukan itu, lagi pula kita semua di sini di panggil oleh "Dia" untuk membahas rencana selanjutnya yang akan kita lakukan untuk anak itu" Ucap sosok dengan baju yang sering di pakai para bangsawan.

"Yah, aku tau akan hal tersebut tapi tetap saja aku kesal dengan perlakuan yang diterima oleh anak itu, dan lagi dimana "Dia" ini sudah lebih dari waktu yang di tentukan untuk berkumpul " balas sosok bertudung hitam dengan kesal.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi. Aku yakin "Dia" punya urusan yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan begitu saja" Ucap sosok yang memakai mahkota dengan lambang matahari.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang muncul di tengah perdebatan yang di lakukan oleh para orang misterius tersebut dan setelah cahaya yang sangat terang itu memudar munculah sebuah figure yang terlihat sangat bijaksana dan berwibawa.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama" Ucap sosok bijaksana tersebut.

"Ya…Ya… Sebaiknya cepat mulai pertemuan ini dan aku harap "Kau" memiliki rencana yang bagus untuk anak itu, kalau tidak jangan salahkan aku bila aku melanggar perintah-Mu untuk tidak memenggal setiap orang yang telah berlaku buruk kepada anak itu" Ucap sosok bertudung hitam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita mulai pertemuan ini" Ucap sosok bijaksana tersebut dengan berwibawa.

Setelah memberi tahukan sebagian rencana-Nya, banyak sekali berbagai macam reaksi yang di tunjukkan oleh sosok-sosok misterius tersebut, mulai dari marah, ketidak setujuan akan rencana-Nya, ada yang sedih, ada yang setuju, bahkan ada yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti.

"Apaaa…..! Aku tidak setuju, sangat tidak setuju akan rencana yang "Kau" buat itu, bagaimana bisa "Kau" berpikir hal semacam itu" Ucap sosok bertudung hitam dengan marah.

"Hiks…Hiks… Apakah Hiks… tidak ada cara lain Hiks… yang bisa Hiks… kita lakukan, untuk membuat Hiks… anak itu bahagia" Isak sosok dengan mahkota berlambang bulan sabit.

"Kalian semua tenanglah, "Dia" belum selesai menjelaskan rencana apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk anak itu" Ucap sosok yang memakai pakaian ala bangsawan.

"Baiklah aku akan tenang, aku akan mendengar rencana-Nya hingga selesai tapi jika itu tidak bagus aku akan membuat anak itu bahagia dengan caraku sendiri" Ucap sosok bertudung hitam dengan nada mengancam.

Penjelasan tentang rencana yang tadinya tertunda karena sedikit kegaduhan yang di lakukan oleh orang bertudung hitam tersebut kini berlangsung dengan tenang. Setelah selesai dengan penjelasan-Nya, kini terlihat semua yang ada di perkumpulan itu mengangguk setuju akan rencana-Nya.

" Baiklah karena semua setuju, kita akan mulai melakukan rencana ini 2 minggu kedepan. Jadi "Aku" meminta kalian untuk berkumpul lagi di hari yang sudah kita tentukan" Ucap sosok bijaksana tersebut.

"Ya… Baiklah 2 minggu dari sekarang kita semua akan berkumpul lagi untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah kita semua sepakati, kalau begitu saya permisi" Ucap sosok yang memakai pakaian tempur ala samurai.

"Kami semua juga ikut permisi. Mari semuanya kita pergi" Ucap sosok yang memakai pakaian ala bangsawan.

Sekarang terlihat di tempat misterius bekas berkumpulnya sosok-sosok yang memiliki aura yang sangat besar tersebut hanya tinggal menyisakan 2 sosok, yaitu sosok bertudung hitam dan sosok yang terlihat sangat bijaksana dan berwibawa.

"Jadi… Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ucap sosok bijaksana tersebut mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hm… Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal pada-Mu" balas sosok bertudung hitam.

"Kalau begitu apa pertanyaanmu" Ucap sosok bijaksana tersebut.

"Apa yang akan "Kau" lakukan jika ternyata dia masih di perlakukan buruk oleh semua warga desa dan keluarganya setelah kita menjalankan rencana yang "Kau" buat itu" Ucap sosok bertudung hitam tersebut dengan nada penasaran.

"Jika seperti itu yang terjadi "Aku" sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk menyadarkan mereka semua" Ucap sosok bijaksana tersebut dengan tegas.

"Yah… Aku pegang kata-kataMu, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Ucap sosok bertudung hitam tersebut dan langsung pergi dengan cara hilang di dalam kabut hitam.

Sekarang terlihat di tempat tersebut hanya tinggal sosok bijaksana yang terlihat seperti menerawang kearah bawah, tapi jika lebih teliti kita pasti akan melihat air mata dan sebuah senyuman tulus yang menandakan betapa sayangnya "Dia" kepada anak yang akan mereka berikan kebahagian.

**In Other Place End**

*****TBC*****

**Yo author newbie ini kembali lagi dengan cerita yang mungkin masih amburadul, hehehe.**

**Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada author-author senior dan kepada reviewers atas reviewnya, begitupula kepada para reader yang membaca fic saya yang gaje ini*nagislebay*.**

**Dan ini balasan untuk review yang sudah di berikan kepada saya, tapi karena akan lama kalau saya ketik satu-satu jadi saya ringkas aja ya.**

**To: **** .79****, **** .GM****, ****hore****, ****Go Minami Hikari Bi****, ****kadhi575712****.**

**Terima kasih atas sarannya, mungkin nanti akan saya pakai sarannya tapi sepertinya masih agak lama untuk memakai saran tersebut. Untuk ****Go Minami Hikari Bi**** kurang mengerti gimana ya, jujur saya bingung, hehehe., dan untuk **** .GM**** saya berencana untuk tidak memasukan naruto ke akademi karena itu tuntutan cerita.**

**To: **** .9****, ****Kaito Dark-sama****, ****, ****The KidSNo OppAi****, ****hole in heart****, **** .58****, ****nanaleo099****.**

**Salam fanfiction juga.**

**Oke ini udah lanjut dan terima kasih sudah mau mereview fic gaje saya, tapi saya mohon maaf wordnya masih belum bisa di panjangin karena saya masih newbie dan otak saya pas-pasan untuk buat cerita, hehehe :P. saya usahain juga untuk buat cerita agar tidak mainstream.**

**Oke itu aja yang ingin saya sampaikan, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Bye (^.^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**__ The Forgotten Child Will Be Save The World _

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Pairing:**__ Naruto x (…..)_

_**Rated: **__M (untuk jaga-jaga)_

_**Genre:**__ Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Summary:**__ Dia anak yang terlupakan. Dia anak yang di benci oleh keluarga dan orang-orang desanya. Dia anak yang kesepian. Dia anak yang akan membawa kedamaian dengan kekuatan yang bahkan di luar nalar manusia. Dia adalah….._

_**Warning:**__ OOC, Typo, ETC_

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Time skip 2 weeks later_**

**Unknown Place**

Terlihat di suatu tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh seorangpun, berkumpul beberapa sosok yang memancarkan aura kekuatan yang sangat besar. Bisa kita lihat di tempat tersebut sedang terjadi diskusi yang mungkin hanya akan membuat kepala seseorang panas di karenakan banyaknya pertimbangan ulang untuk membawa seseorang ke tempat tersebut, ya seorang atau lebih spesifiknya bisa di katakan anak kecil.

"Hm... Kukira kita semua sudah setuju dengan rencana yang sebelumnya kita buat untuk membawa anak itu ke sini, tapi kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini sekarang?" Tanya salah satu dari sosok tersebut yang memakai pakaian ala bangsawan.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, setelah di pikir ulang rencana sebelumnya masih menghasilkan resiko yang sangat besar jadi demi meminimalisir resiko tersebut kita mengadakan rapat ulang sekaligus akan membawa anak tersebut ke tempat ini bila rapat ini sudah selesai." Jawab sosok dengan pakaian perang berwarna hijau lembut tenang.

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa sempat untuk membawa anak tersebut bila kenyataannya kita sudah melakukan rapat ini selama 11 jam." Balas sosok yang memakai pakaian bangsawan.

"Yah... Kau benar sebaiknya kita jangan membuang waktu lebih lama lagi bila kita ingin membawa anak tersebut ke tempat ini secepatnya, jadi apakah ada yang mempunyai solusi untuk masalah ini?" Balas sekaligus tanya sosok yang memakai pakaian perang berwarna merah api.

"Hm... menurutku kita bisa tetap melakukan rencana yang sebelumnya telah kita sepakati hanya saja kita bisa ubah sedikit kejadian yang menjadi penyebab kenapa kita bisa membawa anak tersebut ke tempat ini." Balas sosok dengan pakaian ala samurai meberi opini.

Seketika semua yang sedang berfikir bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk membawa anak itu ketempat mereka berada sekarang terhenti, lalu serentak mereka semua menoleh ke sosok yang memeberikan opini tersebut. Merasa bahwa dirinya di perhatikan sosok yang meberi opini tersebutpun menolehkan kepalanya kepada semua sosok yang ada di tempat tersebut seketika hawa tak nyaman di rasakan sosok tersebut, bagaimana tak nyaman bila kalian di lihat dengan tatapan yang seperti ingin menelanmu hidup-hidup, akhirnya sosok tersebut bertanya dengan tampang polos yang sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

"Err... Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu, hehehe?" tanya sosok yang di perhatikan.

"Hah... Sudahlah kalian semua, jangan pandangi dia dengan tatapan seperti itu." Perintah sosok yang terlihat sangat bijaksana di sertai helaan nafas.

"A-ah... Y-ya baiklah." Ucap seluruh sosok di tempat itu tersentak.

"Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan "merubah kejadian" yang menjadi penyebab kenapa kita bisa membawa anak tersebut ke tempat ini." Perintah sosok bijaksana tersebut.

"Yah... Jadi begini, alih-alih kita membawa anak tersebut dengan kekuatan yang eng"Kau" punya kita bisa mebuat anak tersebut mengalami kecelakan yaitu dengan cara membuat dia mati terbunuh oleh salah satu bawahan "Tua Bangka" tak tau diri itu, lalu setelah itu kita bawa arwahnya ketempat ini dan menghidupkan dia kembali dengan membentuk tubuh baru yang terlihat sama dengan tubuh lamanya dan memasukan arwah anak itu ke tubuh baru yang kita buat. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka cara ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kurasa memang cara ini lah yang terbaik selain kita bisa membawa anak itu tanpa kecurigaan, kita juga bisa membuat beberapa kemampuan lebih di tubuh baru yang kita buat untuk anak itu." Jelas sosok yang meberikan opini.

Terlihat beberapa sosok yang berkumpul di tempat itu sedang mencerna setiap perkataan yang di berikan oleh sosok yang memberikan opini tersebut, dan terlihat juga beberapa sosok yang mengangguk setuju akan rencana yang telah di jelaskan sosok yang memakai pakaian ala samurai.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita mengubah kejadian tersebut dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu? Maksudku adalah kita tidak bisa mengubah garis takdir yang akan terjadi kepada anak itu secara tiba-tiba hari ini juga, karena bagaimanapun itu akan merusak alur kehidupan yang sudah ada." Tanya sekaligus jelas sosok yang memakai mahkota berbentuk matahari.

"Heh... Apa kau lupa kalau di antara kita semua ada yang bisa merubah takdir sesuka hatinya." Dengus sosok yang memberikan opini tersebut.

"Tapi tidak adakah cara lain yang lebih baik selain membuat dia mati terbunuh?" Tanya sosok yang memakai pakaian tempur berwarna coklat tanah.

"Sayangnya apa yang dia katakan benar, ini adalah satu-satunya cara terbaik untuk mebawanya kesini tanpa menimbulakan kecurigaan para "Warga atapun Ninja dungu" tersebut, selain itu kita bisa memperbaiki apa yang salah dengan tubuh anak itu ketika kita membuat tubuh baru untuk anak itu." Jelas sosok bertudung hitam.

"E-eh... Kenapa kau bisa langsung setuju dengan rencananya, bukankah biasanya kau yang paling tidak setuju bila anak tersebut luka sedikit saja?" Kaget sekaligus tanya sosok berpakaian perang berwarna hijau lembut.

"Salah satu alasan yang mendasariku untuk menyetujui alasan tadi karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendiskusikan omong kosong ini lebih lama lagi ketika anak itu dalam kesulitan di "Desa Busuk" tersebut." Jelas sosok bertudung hitam.

"Yah... Kurasa kau ada benarnya, jika terlalu lama malah akan menimbulkan masalah untuk kita." Balas sosok yang berpakaian bangsawan.

"Jadi... Adakah yang tidak setuju dengan rencana ini, bila kalian tidak setuju tolong angkat tangan kalian." Tanya sekaligus perintah sosok bijaksana tegas.

"Tidak!" Jawab semua sosok di tempat itu serentak.

"Baik, kita lakukan rencana ini sekarang juga." Balas sosok bijaksana.

Terlihat mereka semua sedang mempersiapkan hal yang menjadi penentu untuk menciptakan "Perdamaian" dengan bantuan "Anak Emas" yang mereka pilih.

**Konohagakure No Sato **

**Normal POV**

Terlihat di siang hari yang cerah tapi tidak secerah keadaan seorang anak kecil berambut kuning dengan baju yang bisa di bilang tak layak pakai sedang berlari di tengah kerumunan warga desa, dan jika kita lihat kebelakang anak tersebut kita bisa melihat kalau dia berlari bukan tanpa alasan melainkan dia berlari karena dia sedang di kejar para warga dan beberapa ninja berpangakat Chunin yang terlihat marah. Yak dialah tokoh utama fic ini yaitu Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hoi… Berhenti kau anak lemah!" Teriak salah satu chunin.

"Tidak akan, bila aku berhenti aku hanya akan di pukul kalian semua!" Balas Naruto.

"Cih… Ayo semuanya kita tangkap anak lemah itu!" Ucap salah satu warga.

"Sial… Mereka bersemangat sekali ingin memukulku, lebih baik aku menambah kecepatan lariku." Batin Naruto.

Terlihat para warga dan beberapa Chunin menambah kecepatan lari mereka, begitupula dengan Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata dia telah masuk ke dalam Hutan Kematian, warga dan beberapa Chunin yang melihat itupun berhenti mengejar Naruto di karenakan mereka tau siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam Hutan Kematian pasti tidak akan keluar lagi, yah terkecuali Hokage dan beberapa Ninja Elit. Naruto yang merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengejarnya akhirnya berhenti dan melihat kebelakang.

"Hosh… Hosh… Akhirnya Hosh… mereka semua Hosh… berhenti mengejarku." Ucap Naruto tersengal-sengal.

"Hm… ini dimana? Sial gara-gara mereka aku jadi tersesat!" pikir Naruto heran sekaligus panik.

Tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata ada sesosok yang sedang mengintainya dari balik kegelapan pohon, sosok tersebut berpakaian Anbu tanpa corak di topeng tersebut melainkan huruf Ne yang tercetak jelas di dahi topeng itu. Yak Anbu tersebut adalah Anbu Root suruhan Danzo Shimura salah satu Dewan Shinobi yang berhasil selamat melewati PDS 3 dan seharusnya organisasi yang di pimpin oleh Danzo Shimura sudah di bubarkan oleh Sandaime Hokage atau Hiruzen Sarutobi beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum beliau wafat.

"Hm… Target terlihat, dan sepertinya akan mudah untuk membunuh anak itu." Batin sang Anbu.

"Bagaimana ini, bila aku kembali kebelakang aku hanya akan menjadi samsak tinju lagi untuk warga desa, tapi jika aku terus berada disini ada kemungkinan kalau aku akan di serang hewan buas." Batin Naruto panik.

"Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat, anak itu sedang lengah dan panik. Aku harus segera membunungnya dan melaporkan hasilnya ke Danzo-sama." Batin sang Anbu mengobservasi.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat setara dengan Jounin elit konoha. Anbu itu sudah berada di belakang Naruto dan siap menusukkan tantonya ke arah jantung Naruto.

**Jleeb**

"U-huk... Apa ini?" Kaget sekaligus tanya Naruto.

"Kau hanya beban bagi desa konoha, jadi kau harus lenyap" Ucapa sang Anbu datar.

"Uhuk... U-huk... J-jadi be...gitu uhuk... tak ma-salah, se-uhuk tidak...nya a-ku bisa ma-mati dengan uhuk... t-tenang." Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum walaupun darah terus keluar dari mulut serta luka tusukan di jantungnya.

**Brukk**

"Hm... Aku harus melaporkan misi ini berhasil ke Danzo-sama, aku akan bawa bajunya saja dan melenyapkan tubuhnya agar tidak ada barang bukti yang bisa memberatkan Danzo-sama." Batin sang Anbu merobek baju Naruto dan merapal segel dengan cepat.

**"Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu."** Ucap sang Anbu.

**Duuuuaaarrr...**

Semburan api berskala 2 meter yang di buat oleh Anbu suruhan Danzo membuat dampak yang tidak terlalu parah untuk keadaan sekitar, tapi itu cukup untuk memberikan dampak besar bagi mayat Naruto. Terlihat dimana tempat mayat Naruto berada sekarang hanya menyisakan tanah kosong yang menimbulkan asap hasil ledakan tadi.

**Normal POV End**

**Naruto POV**

"Dimana ini, apakah aku sudah mati? Ahh... Bodohnya aku, jelas-jelas aku tadi tertusuk di jantung oleh senjata tajam, ok lupakan itu yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengetahuai dimana ini. Sejauh mataku memandang tidak ada apa-apa di sini, sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" Batin Naruto frustasi.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas di tempat yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu dimana, terus berjalan hingga aku lupa sudah berapa lama aku di tempat ini, lupa akan semua yang menjadi beban pikiranku selama ini, aku seperti bebas dari beban hidupku yang sangat memprihatinkan. Terus berjalan hingga tiba-tiba muncul sinar yang sangat menyilaukan disekitarku. Menutup mata karena silaunya cahaya tersebut hingga aku mendengar suara yang sangat bijaksana dan menentramkan hatiku.

"Selamat datang nak" Ucap sosok bersuara bijaksana tersebut.

"Ugh... siapa di sana" Ucapku masih dengan mata tertutup karena chaya tersebut.

"Bukalah matamu perlahan nak" Ucap sosok bersuara bijaksana.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku sesuai instruksi suara tersebut. Hal yang pertama kali kulihat setelah aku membuka mata dan menyesuaikan pengelihatanku adalah sosok-sosok yang menurutku sangat aneh, bagaimana tidak aneh dengan pakaian yang menurutku sangat mencolok seperti itu.

"Yah tidak heran kau berpikir bahwa kami aneh nak" Ucap sosok bijaksana dan tersenyum maklum.

"E-eh a-pa kau b-bisa membaca p-pikiranku?" Ucap Naruto kaget.

"Ya, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu nak, sebenarnya kami semua bisa membaca pikiranmu." Balas sosok bijaksana.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya dan kenapa kalian bisa membaca pikiranku?" Balas Naruto waspada.

"Aku adalah pencipta dunia ini atau yang biasa kalian manusia sebut "Kami" dan kuharap itu menjawab semua yang ingin kau ketahui tentang kami semua Naruto."Jawab sosok bijaksana yang ternyata adalah Kami-sama.

"Ah... Maafkan hamba sudah tak sopan kepada anda Kami-sama." Mohon Naruto bersimpuh.

"Bangunlah Naruto" Ucap Kami.

"Ha'i! Sebelumnya maafkan hamba yang sudah berfikir tidak-tidak ke anda Kami-sama tapi kalau boleh hamba bertanya, sebenarnya ini dimana dan apakah benar hamba sudah mati?" Jawab dan tanya Naruto.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa nak. Untuk pertanyaanmu ini dimana, bisa di bilang ini adalah dimensi khusus yang aku buat untuk membawa arwahmu kemari, dan pertanyaan ke duamu apakah kau sudah mati, jawabannya adalah "Ya" kau sudah mati Naruto tapi hanya secara teknis." Jelas Kami-sama.

"Apa maksud anda secara tekhnis Kami-sama, hamba sungguh tidak mengerti?" Tanya Naruto.

"Biar saya saja yang menjelaskan Kami-sama" Ucap sosok berpakaian bangsawan.

"Ya, silahkan Dewa Izanagi." Izin Kami-sama.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semua pertanyaanmu dan alasan kenapa kau bisa di tempat ini Naruto." Jelas Dewa Izanagi.

"Ha'i Izanagi-sama." Balas Naruto.

"Pertama, apakah kau sudah mati jawabannya seperti yang sudah kau tau adalah "Ya". Kedua, apa maksud dari mati secara tekhnis yang di katakan oleh Kami-sama adalah tubuh yang berada di duniamu memang sudah tidak ada atau bisa kubilang musnah, itu semua karena ANBU yang membunuhmu telah memusnahkannya tapi tenang saja arwahmu tetap utuh sehingga kami bisa membawanya ketempat ini, dan alasan kenapa arwahmu di bawa ketempat ini adalah kami ingin meminta bantuanmu Naruto." Jelas Dewa Izanagi.

"Bantuanku?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya, bantuanmu untuk mendamaikan duniamu Naruto" Ucap Kami-sama.

***TBC***

**Maaf semuanya atas keterlabatan updet saya karena saya masih mempunyai urusan di dunia nyata, dan maaf juga karena saya tidak bisa membalas review reader semua.**

**Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

**RnR Please ^_^.**


End file.
